


Surprise, I Guess

by bobohupouts



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Byun Baekhyun, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Husbands, M/M, Surprises, baekhyun just wants cuddles, baekhyun's whipped for jongin, jongin is whipped for baekhyun but he doesn't show it, junmyeon knows how to bake, junmyeon x jongdae x jongin are besties, slight humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobohupouts/pseuds/bobohupouts
Summary: "May I ask why you are doing this?" Jongdae turned the mode around, again, and romped up to Junmyeon, holding an imaginary mic to his mouth."Well," Junmyeon sighed, leaning on the wooden table in the pantry. "Since our.. Spouses are part of the board executives, they've been really really busy finishing up a really important project. I think the other divisions' workload lessened a week ago so they're spending day and… night in the office right now. Anyways, today’s supposed to be their last day and we just wanted to do something for them… I guess.."A domestic(?) office au!! Technically completed but I may add more chapters on the characters life/backgrounds, maybe even how the couples met?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Choi Jongho/Choi San, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Surprise, I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> for background:  
> office characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Seulgi, Jongho, Yixing, Mingi, Yunho, Taeyong and Sehun  
> spouses: Jongin, Junmyeon, Irene, San + Mark (Ty's brother) + Jongdae (no one knows who invited him)
> 
> I hope it doesn't get too confusing!  
> p.s; the company is supposed to be very successful!

"Hey guys!" Jongdae grinned at his phone, holding it sideways as he filmed himself and a few of the others in selfie mode. "So, here we have the wives-"

"Husbands," Junmyeon corrected.

"I'm literally the only wife here," Irene glared at Jongdae.

Jongdae flattened his mouth, upset that they had interrupted them. "Husbands and wife," he spoke pointedly before continuing. "Anyways, so the dear spouses of our local company have brought the kitchen to the office!" Jongdae turned the filming mode around and pointed his phone at the big bags of kitchen supplies and food laying around the office's pantry room. "May I ask why you are doing this?" Jongdae turned the mode around, again, and romped up to Junmyeon, holding an imaginary mic to his mouth.

"Well," Junmyeon sighed, leaning on the wooden table in the pantry. "Since our.. Spouses are part of the board executives, they've been really really busy finishing up a really important project. I think the other divisions' workload lessened a week ago so they're spending day and… night in the office right now. Anyways, today’s supposed to be their last day and we just wanted to do something for them… I guess.."

"Yeah, I met Felix while walking into the building and he said that he's so free nowadays he doesn't know what to do with himself." San popped an olive in his mouth as he glanced at Junmyeon with a smile.

“I haven’t seen my wife in three days!” Irene complained. “Three days ago my favorite hoodies all disappeared and so did her toothbrush!” Irene hid her face in her hands, upset. San pitifully patted her shoulder.

“Me too,” Junmyeon sighed, hunching forward. “It’s gotten so bad that I even think his snores were cute..”

“How about you Jongin?” San turned to Jongin, curious as he was the CEO’s husband.

“Me?” San nodded. Jongin turned around and smiled brightly. “A week.”

Everyone gasped. “That long?”

“But you’re shining!”

“You don’t miss him?”

Jongin shrugged, turning back to the container he was chopping vegetables in. “It’s just so lovely without Baekhyun bothering me 24/7! I finally get the space I need! Oh, but I think I’m starting to get cuddle-deprived,” he scowled.

Wow. Everyone paused to look at him. It was kind of cruel but understandable. “All of a sudden I don’t miss Chanyeol anymore!” Junmyeon smiled. Jongdae slapped his shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"Oh,” his eyes lit up, remembering something. “I should get to introducing everyone! Okay so, here we have the CEO's lovely little munchkin," Jongin, just starting to cut a really big onion, was brought to reality when San nudged him and gestured at Jongdae. Jongin bent down slightly so that he was caught in frame, smiling and waving. Jongdae looked at him fondly. "Isn't he just amazing?"

"Yeah!"

"The CEO got lucky!"

Jongin, surprised by the sudden onslaught of compliments, blushed and bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

Jongdae grinned and turned to Junmyeon. “And here is the..” not sure where to proceed with his descriptions, Jongdae paused.

Junmyeon sighed and stood up. “I’m Junmyeon,” he also waved and smiled.

“Say, where are you going to post this?” San asked before introducing himself.

“Hmm,” Jongdae walked over to Irene mindlessly. Irene frowned at the shadow on her face from the angle and snatched the phone to find better lighting. “Probably Teektuk. In parts. Oh and Winstagram. Maybe Tweeter?” Jongdae tilted his head. “Nope, definitely not Tweeter. Oh and Veetube!” Yes, indeed, Jongdae was a part-time Veetuber, quite an influential one at that.

Irene handed the phone back to Jongdae who accepted it without thought. “You’re going to edit it?” San asked as he glanced down at the garlic he was peeling.

“Well duh.” San stopped to stare at him.

Jongdae grinned. “You’re right. I should probably stop talking and do a voiceover later if I want to.” He backed up, planning to film what each of the people were doing.

"I'm here!" Someone busted into the open pantry triumphantly.

“Mark,” Jongin sighed, turning around. “You’re late!”

“Sorry,” Mark apologized sheepishly. “But I brought snacks!” He held up a large bag with pride.

“Oh thank god I thought I would eat all of the food before we got it to them!” Junmyeon groaned as he ran over to Mark.

“And here we have the brother!” Jongdae hopped over to him, smiling. “What’d you bring?” He leaned over to see what was spilling from the bag. Junmyeon gasped and snatched a Tweex bar.

“Guys,” Jongin stood up straight, turning to announce to the room. “We need to start spreading out.”

“What?” The others looked at him.

“It’s too crowded here. One person who’s cooking stays in here and the other two outside.” San nodded and immediately hoisted up his basin of peeled and unpeeled garlic. Pausing to throw out a handful of peels, San stepped out of the open pantry and set the basin on a much larger table outside of it. Irene, who was just starting to prepare her supplies, also headed on outside. She set her stuff a long way from San’s.

“I kind of want a table this big,” she sighed, gazing at the large table and its twelve seats. “But what the fuck am I going to do with such a big table?”

“Maybe you can host big parties?” Mark asked, wandering outside to stick around with San.

“Not office parties though,” San shook his head. “I can’t even eat out because Jongho says it tempts him to do the same.. Office parties are my only hope..” he drooped.

Mark patted his shoulder as Irene looked off into the distance. “Maybe.. I should install this kind of table in my backyard?”

Mark and San’s heads whipped towards her. “Your backyard??” Mark yelped.

“The backyard in my vacation home,” Irene elaborated. “Maybe everyone can join us there for vacation?”

“Not happening,” Jumyeon piped up, peeking out from the inner pantry. “Baekhyun would never allow more than one person missing at a time, otherwise he’d think everyone is slacking off.”

San stopped and looked at him, astonished. “But.. didn’t Baekhyun give everyone a long weekend last week? Everyone usually only has Sunday’s off.”

Junmyeon nodded. “He’s just super strict with the executive board.”

“Jongin, does your husband even take breaks?” San called as he tried pushing up his sleeves with his chin.

“Huh?” Jongin popped out from behind Junmyeon, a piece of chocolate in his hands. “Baekhyun? Umm he always complains about going to work but he’s never taken a single day off.” His complaining increased tenfold when they got married but… Jongin assumes that Baekhyun has just gotten a bit lazy..

Junmyeon sighed as Jongin disappeared inside again. “Chanyeol’s always complaining about the fact that Baekhyun never takes a break so he can’t take a break either.”

“Chanyeol’s always complaining about something,” Jongdae ran out of the inner pantry with cameras on stands. He sighed, setting one up across San. “I didn’t know I would need this many. I would’ve brought Kyungsoo with me if I knew.”

“You should have!” Junmyeon wandered outside to pout and stare at San’s hands who started loosening a large container of cold rice. “He’s such a good cook!” Jongin’s snort was audible from where they were standing. “Hey!” Junmyeon wandered back to where Jongin was. “What’re you laughing at?”

A few minutes later, Jongdae had finished assembling the cameras the way he wanted to and informed Junmyeon and Mark to film what Irene and San were doing. “It’s not my fault I don’t know how to cook!” Junmyeon whined as he hovered around Irene. Immediately, as soon as Junmyeon had tried doing something in the kitchen, Jongin had pushed him away. There was no way Junmyeon would be trying to do anything in the kitchen.

“It’s not that you don’t know, you can’t!” Jongdae shot back from the kitchen where he was filming Jongin. Jongin, Jongdae and Junmyeon were middle and high school friends. They just barely kept in touch over the years and Junmyeon and Jongin had run into each other due to… some complications that had occurred. Jongdae, who heard about this through texts, had commented about how he worked nearby. That was how the three rekindled.

Junmyeon opened his mouth to whine when someone ran in, sweating. “Guys!” Yixing looked panicked.

“What happened?” Mark asked, rushing over to pat him and see if he was okay.

“Did they find out?” Junmyeon asked, slightly panicked.

“No,” Yixing sighed deeply as Jongdae popped his head out of the pantry. “But they will if you all don’t stop screaming at each other!” Junmyeon immediately pressed his lips closed as the others snickered. “I swear you all involved me just to get me stressed!” Yixing knotted his hands in his hair and groaned.

“Actually just think about it like this,” Jongin peeped out from behind Jongdae, spatula in his hand. “Have fun that you’re fooling them about this! If they find out they find out, but just be happy that you have a secret that they don’t know!” Jongin then looked back and yelped. “My pasta!”

Jongdae sighed and pushed Yixing back out. “Stop stressing about it!”

Yixing yelped as he was shoved. “At least lock the door-!”

Jongdae, seeing no lock on the door, dragged over a chair and shoved it underneath the knob. “Perfect!” He smiled, turning back around.

“Oof, Jongdae stop pushing! Jongdae!” Jongin whisper-yelled, whipping back around when Jongdae pushed him again.

Jongdae smirked and pushed him again. Jongin stumbled from behind the wall and glared, almost immediately scrambling back. “Oh!” Jongdae held his camera up. “You should dance!”

“What?” Jongin’s mouth dropped open. “Why?”

“Why not?” Jongdae grinned. “The lighting’s great from the conference room and there is plenty of space since the hallway’s empty-”

“Jongin?” Jongin and Jongdae immediately froze. “Jongin!” A small body ran into Jongin, burying his face into his chest. “My daily serotonin!” His voice was muffled.

“Uh,” Jongin looked up to see that the previously, very intensely arguing conference room, was silent, watching their boss hugging Jongin. In the very back corner of the room, he could see Yixing’s face buried in his hands. Poor guy, Jongin frowned as he brought his arms up to hug Baekhyun. Well, it was Jongdae’s fault. Jongin had just gone to scope out the other conference room that Yixing told them to set up for dinner, and Jongdae had followed. Hearing very loud and very angry voices, they had followed the sound, peeked around a corner and saw the very people they were cooking for, Baekhyun right at the front of the screaming mob, veins popping.

“What’re you doing here?” Baekhyun moved his head up just slightly to look at him, his eyes sparkling and cheeks chubby. Jongin tried to resist from cooing at him. So cute!

“Uh,” Jongin looked up and away, resisting the power of his husband’s chubby cheeks and puppy eyes. “I was nearby and thought I’d stop to see you!” He laughed nervously.

Jongdae, not able to keep his mouth shut, opened it once again. “But I thought you said you didn’t miss hi-”

Jongin flicked his forehead, laughing nervously. “Haha are you a fly magnet or something?” Nervously, he looked back down at Baekhyun whose eyebrows had turned down. “I-is something wrong?”

Chomp. “Ouch!” Jongin yelped, backing up. “Did you just bite me?” He asked, astonished. The people who had looked away a long time ago looked back, curious.

Baekhyun hmphed, turning his head away and crossing his arms. “You didn’t miss me.”

Jongin’s mouth twitched. Were they seriously going there? “Nonsense, why would you say that when I took the time of my day to visit you?” Baekhyun was quickly satiated and stuck onto Jongin again.

An exhausted Yixing, probably the only one out of nine people in the conference room still bothering to wear a suit, walked out and dragged Baekhyun away. “Jonginnn!” Baekhyun cried out as he was dragged away.

Jongin tried smiling sadly and waved. “I’ll see you later!” Turning around, his smile turned dangerous. “Jongdaee,” he muttered underneath his breath.

He chased Jongdae down the hall, at one point taking off his shoe to throw at him.

Jongin let out a breath as he plopped a tray of food on top of the aluminium stands that helped elevate it. Between the stands were nestled some candle flames to keep the food warm. Junmyeon covered his tray with foil to keep it warm. “I think the cakes I was chilling should be ready now.”

“Yeah?” Jongin looked at the clock on the wall behind the projector. Humming, he took his phone out from his back pocket and called Yixing. Putting his phone on speaker mode, both he and Junmyeon silently waited for him to pick up.

“You shouldn’t be calling!” Yixing hissed, picking up at the very last second.

Jongin sighed deeply as Junmyeon shook his head. “Maybe we shouldn’t have involved you.”

“I mean, a surprise is supposed to stay a surprise, right?” Yixing asked.

Junmyeon made a face. “I mean, it’s fine if it’s not. Anyways, we’re almost done so it’s unlikely for us to get caught.”

“Ah, that’s good that’s good,” Yixing let out a quiet breath.

“Are you guys almost done?” Jongin asked.  
“Well, everyone’s stopped arguing so I’d say we’re almost done if we hurry… which everyone is doing. Umm I say an hour?”

Jongin and Junmyeon looked at each other. “Okay that’s perfect. Let us know if it’s going to take you guys longer okay?”

“Yes…” Yixing sighed. “Really, they’re so lucky to be married to people like you,” Yixing sniffled.

Junmyeon smirked. “I know… Chanyeol probably doesn’t though.”

Yixing chuckled and was probably about to speak when someone else spoke. “Yixing? Are you talking to Junmyeon? That sounds like hi-”

“No!” Yixing’s voice was very high pitched and startled. Junmyeon and Jongin both snickered, Jongin covering his mouth with his hand.

“Yixing? What happened?” This time it was Baekhyun who spoke and Jongin quickly cut the call. The two stared at the phone for a minute before leaving the conference room, looking both ways. Just barely, they could hear a high pitched voice from their right.

“You’re going to the bathroom? Let me go with you!” A few seconds later, Yixing spoke even louder. “You’re going to the lobby??? That’s illegal!”

Junmyeon snorted, loudly, and they froze when they heard a deep voice. “Did you guys hear that?” Quickly, Jongin yanked Junmyeon back into the room and slammed the lights closed.

“It might be a ghost,” another voice spoke, slightly muffled. Jongin turned on his phone, calling San, who he knew had his phone’s sound on full, as three people walked by the conference room. One person in the middle turned around, pausing, as he met eyes with Jongin. Yixing made a face, groaning, as Jongin frowned and texted him to relax.

“Yixing is the worst person to plan a surprise with,” Junmyeon murmured. “But he’s also the most efficient.”

San picked up, yelling a greeting, to which Jongin flinched and rushed to cover his speaker. “They’re passing by the pantry!” Jongin whisper yelled into his phone.

Ten minutes later, Junmyeon and Jongin stood up, for some reason feeling drained. “Let’s… go pick up the dessert,” Jongin sighed.

“Woah, you made a lot,” Jongin marveled as he opened Junmyeon’s fridge.

“I can’t cook but I can bake!” Junmyeon puffed his chest proudly.

“Then how come Chanyeol doesn’t know this?” Jongin smiled, glancing at Junmyeon as he took out a tray of iced cupcakes.

“Well, I don’t bake unless I really feel like it, you know,” Junmyeon sighed, scratching his neck.

“And you've never felt like it with him around?" Junmyeon avoided his gaze. Jongin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just get these out of here."

After setting up for dinner, everyone collapsed, exhausted. Jongin sighed deeply. "Baekhyun better say thank you because if he doesn't I am never doing this again." Junmyeon sighed as well, lying down on the floor to rest his head on Jongin's arm.

Jongdae finished setting up cameras in the corners of the room and smiled, dusting his hands. "There!" He and Mark were the only ones who still had energy. "Huh? Why's everyone so tired?"

"I couldn't sleep yesterday," Jongin was pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed.

Junmyeon stared blankly at the ceiling. "A case kept me up late. Oh, and I was baking all night."

San groaned, standing up. "My computer shut down and all my files…." Everyone looked at him pitifully.

"How about you?" Jongdae looked at Irene as San walked out of the room, slumping.

"Wendy called me and kept me up all night," Irene stared at the ceiling outside of the room. "She's such a brat." The whole room sighed collectively… well besides Jongdae and Mark.

Jongdae chuckled and looked at Mark. "Guess I'm still pretty young huh?"

Mark looked at him blankly. "... aren't you their age though? You can't function without eight hours of sleep, right?"

"K.O!" Irene cheered monotonically. Then, suddenly hearing soft snores, everyone looked up to see who it was coming from.

Mark gasped and stepped closer. "Junmyeon's sleeping? Already?"

Jongdae raised his eyebrows. "Jongin's falling asleep too…" pulling out his phone, Jongdae tried taking funny pictures of his friends by shoving his camera into their face.

"You're so mean…"

"Ugh, Mark you wound me!" Jongdae cried quietly so as to not wake them up.

Then the lights closed. They looked up at a wide-eyed San who was standing behind the door. "... I think Jongho saw me."

"No!" Irene yelped. "We've gotten so far!"

San flinched as his phone buzzed. "Hello?" He answered, talking softly as he dropped down to hide behind the blurry portion of the office windows. Jongdae quickly pulled out his phone to call Yixing, everyone else in the room also dropping to the ground. "Where am I?" San looked around. ".. at home."

They could hear Jongho's voice clearly, even when San lowered the volume as much as he could. "Why are you so quiet?"

San cleared his voice. "It's just… I just woke up."

"You slept until this late??" Jongho’s surprise made sense as it was already eight at night.

"Yea," San softened his voice even more as they heard someone else's voice increasing in volume outside of the room. Jongdae pointed to the farthest corner of the room and San scrambled to go hide behind the table. "I lost all my files yesterday so.."

"Is that why you didn't pick up my call earlier?"

"Ah," San, just realizing that Jongho had called him, had thanked the heavens that he had missed it. "Yes." They exchanged a few more sentences before Jongho told him to continue sleeping.

Just in case, they left the lights off for the next ten minutes.

"Half an hour," Jongdae sighed, standing up.

Irene turned on the lights. "They better hurry up, otherwise the food's going to get cold." She stared at the two sleeping on the floor and, without much thought, went to rest her head on Jongin's other arm.

Jongdae sighed, setting an alarm to ring in twenty five minutes, and turned to Mark and San. "You guys have anything you want to do?"

San looked at Jongdae, patted Mark's thighs, and comfortably laid down. Mark shrugged, patting San's head, and they ended up talking the half hour out.

Jongdae, who didn't realize his sound was off, didn't hear the sound of Yixing's message.

Yixing covered his ears, laughing, as everyone screamed to cheer that they were done.

"We're done!" Yunho pulled out confetti poppers from his bag. Mingi, Taeyong and Chanyeol snatched a few and ran around to pop them at the exhausted members. One for Jongho who was facedown on the table, one for Baekhyun who looks like he lost his soul, and another for Seulgi who was draped onto her chair!

Sehun smiled as he saw everyone run around, standing behind Baekhyun’s chair. "I can't believe they all have energy."

"Neither can I," Baekhyun groaned, sitting up with much difficulty.

"Now now," Yixing tried getting everyone to calm down as he clapped his hands. "Don't get too excited yet.”

Immediately, everyone's excitement disappeared. "No, what do you mean?" Mingi dropped to his knees.

"Yixing," Yunho slid up to hug his shoulders. "I thought.. we were done?"

"Sadly not," Yixing sighed, crossing his arms. Despite nobody knowing about this other task, they did not doubt Baekhyun's assistant's words.

"I refuse!" Baekhyun slammed his hand on the table. "Everyone here deserves a break! I say we gather tomorrow at noon!"

"No!" Yixing argued back. "This will only take ten minutes! I'm sure no one wants to come to work for ten measly minutes tomorrow." With that, Baekhyun was beat and everyone trudged out of the room after Yixing.

Yixing turned around and laughed when he saw their ghastly faces. "Cheer up!"

"How are you so happy?" Seulgi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're done, that's why!" Yixing grinned.

"But we're not," Sehun deadpanned.

Baekhyun and Taeyong sighed, again. "Hm?" Mingi perked up. "Why's that light on? I thought everyone went home early?"

Jongho perked up, seeming to think of something, and blasted ahead. Quietly opening the door, Jongho poked his head in and stopped in place. "What is it?" Seulgi asked, pushing the door open. Quietly, everyone pushed up behind to see what was going on. Yixing peeked through the windowed walls and slapped his forehead. He definitely notified them!

Three people were off, sleeping on the floor, two were immersed in a game, and another sleeping on one's lap. Baekhyun pushed through the crowd at the door and stopped at Jongin"s head, staring, displeased. There wasn't any room for him!

Yixing went ahead to push through everyone. "Jongdae."

"Yea?" Jongdae didn't bother looking, then he froze. His head whipped towards them and he jumped to his feet. "Guys wake up!"

Irene was the only one who jolted awake. "What happened? Did Junmyeon burn something again?" Chanyeol and Sehun snickered as Irene looked around. "Oh!" She stood up to walk over to Seulgi. Baekhyun, seeing her stand up, quickly took advantage of the situation and took her place, cuddling into Jongin.

Sehun sighed. "Baekhyun, go sleep somewhere else."

"No!"

Meanwhile, neither Jongin nor Junmyeon had stirred while San merely grumbled slightly under his breath. "San wake up," Mark shook him aggressively.

San opened his eyes, disgruntled, and startled when he saw Jongho's face right in front of his own. Jongho, who had poured him some water, shoved a glass into his face. "Thank you?" San looked around as he lifted the glass, seeing that everyone was present. "Ah," he looked to see that neither Junmyeon nor Jongin were up yet and Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongdae were crowding around them.

Frowning, San stood up, smiled at Jongho who was staring at him, and romped over. Staring at Baekhyun who looked… very satisfied clinging to his husband, San raised an eyebrow. He then dipped his fingers into the water into his cup, and flicked it over their faces.

Junmyeon woke up immediately, alarmed. He looked around, startled, as Jongin grimaced and slowly opened his eyes. Baekhyun shoved his face into Jongin's, smiling. "Hi!"

Chanyeol picked up Junmyeon and went to deposit him in a chair. "Um, hi?" Jongin asked as he sat up. He looked up at Junmyeon and shook his head. Poor guy was probably still used to his boarding school habits. Jongin pushed Baekhyun away as he stood up. Baekhyun eagerly stuck close to him, watching him. “Um, surprise?” Jongin awkwardly gave some jazz hands. Baekhyun giggled, scrunching his nose, and pulled Jongin into a hug.

“Woah this is so good!” Yunho, Mingi and Sehun left shortly after they finished eating, some wanting to meet their significant others and all wanting to just go to bed. Jongdae had turned off most of the camera’s, leaving one measly camera on just in case. “Where did you get this?” Junmyeon, sitting next to Chanyeol who had praised the custard he was eating, grinned to himself. The others were all lounging in their chairs, couples together, Yixing and Taeyong sitting on the floor as Mark helped Jongdae pack his cameras.

Jongin laughed, amused. Baekhyun smiled as he heard him laugh. “One of us made it actually.”

“Who?” Chanyeol asked.

“Guess,” San leaned back, smirking.

“You?” Chanyeol asked San, figuring that he was smirking for a reason. The spouse team all shook their heads. “Well, honestly Jongin is the most likely candidate.” Jongin smiled, shaking his head as Baekhyun smirked, thinking about how capable Jongin was. Quickly, Chanyeol made his way through everyone. It was neither San, Irene, Jongdae or Mark. “Yixing, didn’t you help out?” Chanyeol turned to his colleague.

“Just to tell them when you’d finish and lead you guys here afterwards,” Yixing answered, confused as to why he was brought up.

Chanyeol hummed, confused. “You missed someone~” Jongin lifted a glass of some dessert cocktail that Junmyeon had made.

“Who?” Junmyeon pouted and Jongin seriously felt bad… just a bit though. A tiny bit.

“He’s sitting right next to you,” San supplied.

Chanyeol looked left and right. To his right was San, to his left Junmyeon. “You?” He turned to San. “But didn’t I ask yo-” Silently, Junmyeon took the custard from Chanyeol’s hands and took a frustrated spoonful. Chanyeol really didn’t mind and stood to take another one, only Junmyeon yanked him back down.

“Here,” Junmyeon sweetly, and very aggressively, lifted a spoonful to Chanyeol’s mouth. “I’m glad you liked the dessert I made, dear.” Chanyeol’s mouth dropped open as Junmyeon jammed the dessert into his mouth.

“No way,” Baekhyun sat up straight. “Junmyeon made this??”

Junmyeon sighed as Jongin smiled. “Yep! Seems like he had too much time without Chanyeol sitting at home. He called me over and we made brownies… his were amazing so I forced him to be in charge of the desserts.”

“Only he took charge of everything,” Irene added on. “He was up all night baking.”

Haughtily, Junmyeon looked away and crossed his arms as his husband stared at him, dumbfounded. “How can someone be so bad at cooking yet so good at baking?”

The night ended on a positive note as everyone left the building. Baekhyun, clinging onto Jongin’s arm, smiled up at him as he told him what all happened that day. Jongin laughed, looking down at him fondly. “Ah,” Jongin turned around. “We’ll be going first!” he waved back at the other people leaving the building before they walked off.

“Bye! Good work everyone!” Baekhyun yelled after his prized employees.

Taeyong, Mark and Yixing were taking home all of the food. Being people who lived in households where everyone was too lazy to cook, the others had decided to give them the food. The desserts meanwhile had all been split between everyone. “How much did you even make?” Chanyeol had asked Junmyeon while they were looking at the leftovers.

Junmyeon grinned tensely. “A lot. Just.. don’t go into the kitchen, okay? I’ll clean that up tomorrow morning.” From behind Junmyeon, Chanyeol had seen Jongin wincing. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his husband's hair and kissed him on his forehead.

“Whatever, as long as you clean it up.” And, for the record, Junmyeon in fact did clean it up. However, it was taking so long that.. Chanyeol had to step in and help him a tiny bit.. Just a tiny bit..

San ran ahead and stopped, hands on his hips and huffed. “The weather’s really nice, right?” He looked back at the other’s, mainly focusing on his husband. Jongho walked up to him with a tiny smile on his lips, hands in his pockets.

Seulgi had her work (and essentials) bag slung over her right shoulder, and she waved at everyone. “We’re parked this way!” San pulled Jongho that way as well while the others were to head in opposite directions.

And the night ended, just like that. Jongin glanced at his husband, who was sleeping in the passenger seat, and smiled, kind of disappointed that the night already ended. He pulled the indicator, leaning forward as he turned the corner.

But he knew that there were many more nights like this to come, so he didn’t really mind. Reaching over, he intertwined Baekhyun’s fingers with his own.

Meanwhile, Yixing was standing at an empty bus stop, pouting at his reflection. “Maybe I should also get married?”


End file.
